


And I Lie Awake And Miss You

by Leonawriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lance being supportive, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Episode: s01e09 Crystal Venom, and home, references to Lance's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Lance finds Allura by accident, kept awake by his own fears after the way the day had gone. Lance is just too stubborn and too unwilling to let things lie when she's clearly still upset. Not that he can blame her.





	

He's wandering up and about way later than his usual, though it's just as much because of remembering first being trapped in one of the pods on  _cyro,_ coming out of it  _freezing cold,_  with Coran not even aware he'd been _gone_ , as it was how he'd nearly died from being jettisoned into space, if Keith hadn't saved him.

Nearly dead, twice in one day. And even though the Galra were to blame  _somehow_ , the only one anywhere near them at all had been completely unconscious. As far as they knew, at least.

Twice in one day, he'd been reminded of just how  _cold_ space was, and even though his Lion was the one with an affinity for ice, and don't get him wrong, the ice canon was  _so cool_ , but he shivered, just at the  _memories_ , and held his jacket tighter around him.

At first he doesn't see her - he just registers a fluffy wave of something kinda grey, and figures it's  _probably_ nothing to worry about - but then he realises. It's Allura. And the princess was sitting all hunched up near the window, looking out into space.

For a moment he considers backing away, because damn - if  _he'd_ had a tough day, then hers had been  _worse_. But then he decides that this is  _exactly_ the reason why he's now moving forward, and in just a few seconds - ticks -  _whatever_ , he's sat next to her, knees up to his chest.

"So... you come here often?" No reaction. No laugh, which he was always hopeful of no matter the situation, but not even a  _groan_. "'Cause, you know, it's a real pretty view. I mean, my cousin Maria, she was all  _into_ space. I won't lie, I'm pretty sure she was a big part of what got me into the idea of enrolling in the first place. She never wanted to pilot, but - if you listened to her talk, wow. Her enthusiasm was  _that_ infectious."

He waits for a while, watching as the stars go by while the castle-ship flies by, heading for nowhere in particular this time, as long as it's not going to get them noticed. 

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Allura says at last. Her voice sounds scratchy, like it's been a while since she's spoken, or she's been crying.

Lance sighs. 

"Yeah," he says, eyeing the way one of the stars - or was it actually a planet? - flickered. "She was."

The words  _I wish you guys could've met, she'd have loved you and Coran,_ stick in his throat, unsaid. But maybe something about the way he'd said what he  _had_ said, or the way he was just staring off into space - literally, at that - must've suggested  _something_ , because the next thing he knew the princess was looking at him, fresh tears in her eyes, and then she was crying into his shoulder.

Maybe later at some point there'd be a time when he could refer back to this as something to be proud of, holding a crying princess in his arms, but right now he just swallowed, and remembered how he'd held his big sister when she just hadn't been able to stay strong anymore.

His mind stuck between wishing they could all go home to how things had been before, to how things  _should_ be, which for him meant Mama's cooking and sand between his toes, but also the understanding that even for him it wasn't as easy - or as  _possible_ , for some of them - as just turning back, all of it reforming not for the first or last time, into the determination that they'd find a way to make it home, make it safe to.

Mama'd be able to make enough for another few places at the table, and there was more than enough space on the beach for all of them. It was like the others had said plenty of times - the team wasn't just a group of people just thrown together, it was  _family_.

And if this part of his family just happened to be a beautiful space princess falling asleep on him, who Lance to argue? Definitely not. Absolutely not, especially when, for the first time since he'd tried to put his head down earlier when they'd all gone to their rooms, his own eyes started to droop, not leaving him feeling panicked at the sudden darkness as his mind reminded him yet  _again_ of the dark coldness of a cyro pod sunk into the floor, or the vastness of space itself.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this idea came to me after watching the episode again earlier, and... it had a few iterations, but this is the one that got written. It was originally just going to be not even big enough to post up here, but then it grew a bit, and I figured, 'why not'.


End file.
